Caída Libre
by Queonda
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado muestran más de lo que Ori pudo haber escrito en el Libro de Mazarbul, desdibujando el terror bajo los ojos del único enano que no cayó en la demencia: Óin.


**Disclaimers: personajes y lugares de Tolkien - Fic participante del reto 4# Trece para Uno y Uno para 13 del foro El Poney Pisador. Palabras: 1,496**

**Escrituras de Ori basadas en el libro El Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del anillo, capítulo 5.**

**Disfruten! Queonda :3**

* * *

><p>Cinco años, y contando. Óin anotaba mentalmente cada día que pasaba desde que los orcos habían descubierto su presencia. Era más fácil y esperanzador que contar la cantidad de enanos muertos a sus alrededores.<p>

Ya se había acostumbrado al hedor de la _muerte. _El horizonte era difuso, y llevaba sonidos rítmicos de tambores y pasos a la distancia. Antes, se hubiera preocupado. Ahora, disfrutaba el escuchar la lejanía de los sonidos. Era como el sonido de río en una tarde fresca de verano.

Aunque ya no lograba recordar cómo eso sonaba.

Su frente sudaba, su cuerpo pedía descanso, pero su alma y corazón aún ardían con el fuego de venganza y poder, las cuales eran las únicas cosas que aún lo mantenían cuerdo. No podían escapar, no podían luchar. Cientos de enanos estaban regados alrededor de las minas, muertos, sin una decente tumba o el aviso a su familia de que habían perecido en batalla.

Observaba a Ori escribir a una gran velocidad en un diario que quizás nadie leería jamás. Lo había hecho con la misma frecuencia con la cual Óin contaba los días. Ésa era su esperanza, su forma de aferrarse a la cordura y no caer en la inevitable demencia que le esperaría si algún día se daba cuenta de lo que en ese lugar sitiado se había convertido.

Óin había tenido que ser testigo forzoso de cómo cantidades de enanos perdían la razón, confundiendo demencia con patriotismo, y luchaban con su vida en una batalla que ya no podía ser ganada. Él temía caer en la misma demencia, pero… ¿Qué evitaba que eso sucediera?

Al fin habían logrado restablecer los terrenos, su orgullo nunca los dejaría admitir lo débiles que realmente eran contra los enemigos. Aun así, ya nadie guardaba esperanza, todos sabían que ese lugar era su tumba, su sentencia de muerte.

—Chico— gimió Óin desde el otro lado de la habitación.— deja eso ya. No tiene caso.

—Pero, alguien podría venir, y quizás esta historia les serviría para entender a nuestros descendientes con lo que se pueden enfrentar si logran llegar hasta aquí.

Allí estaba la frase. _Si logran llegar._ El enano rió ante ese pensamiento. "Si nosotros siquiera logramos alejarnos de aquí."

Los enanos comenzaron a racionar comida. Óin ya estaba harto del mismo pan rancio.

La Cámara de Mazarbul era calurosa, y tenía faltante de oxígeno y sobrante de enanos. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido estaban ocultos con él, el resto "vigilaba" la puerta. Esos enanos temblaban cada vez que escuchaban una piedra caer o el viento soplar, rogando que llegar el cambio de turno.

Óin tomó asiento junto a Balin. El enano no había dormido en días incontables.

—¿Todo está bien, señor Balin?— preguntó, siempre resguardando las formalidades. Pero Balin no respondió; sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, sin mirar algo predeterminado más que las sombras imaginarias que su mente producía.—... mi señor…

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido Óin, hijo de Gróin. Nada está bien.— de pronto, se levantó.— ¡Estoy harto de la inmundicia en la que mi reino se ha convertido!

Todos callaron, incluso Ori dejó de escribir.—Ya no nos queda esperanza más que esperar a la muerte, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Racionamos comida en mal estado como si fuéramos los orcos! ¿¡Acaso soy el único harto de esta vida!? Somos enanos, ¿¡En qué momento dejamos que nuestro orgullo se pisoteara de esta forma!? ¡No sigamos esperando que el enemigo llegue, hay que salir de estas tierras y buscar apoyo!

—Pero— interrumpió Óin, aterrorizado al ver cómo su primo comenzaba su caída profunda a la demencia —, los puentes están bloqueados por el Balrog. ¡Los orcos nos superan en número! Jamás lo lograremos.

—Saldremos por donde entramos, ¡Ningún orco evitará su muerte impartida por mi mano! Quien siga la mano del Señor de Moria, no se arrepentirá. El resto caerá en desgracia. ¡Vamos!

Los ojos oscuros de Óin no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando: el Señor de Moria estaba guiando a más de la mitad de los enanos restantes a su muerte.

El primo de Balin tomó su gran hacha y se dispuso a seguirlos. Haría lo que pudiese para evitar la muerte de más enanos, aunque eso lo llevará a la ruina.

Ori dejó caer sus escrituras y trotó detrás de Óin.— ¡No seguirás a estos enanos! ¡Esto es una locura!

—Escucha, Ori— le interrumpió, tomándolo de ambos hombros. Guardó su imagen mentalmente, dudaba volver a verlo.— Abstente a caer en esta locura. Escribe, con tus hábiles manos, hasta que la sangre se derrame de tus dedos. Ten fe, alguien llegará por ti algún día.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y siguió su corrida, con los ojos ensombrecidos de lágrimas de Ori pegados a su cuerpo, quien lo observó partir hacia su destino.

Los pies de los enanos cruzaban Khazad—Dûm con la mayor velocidad que sus pies permitían. De la oscuridad mortífera, comenzaron a sonar los tambores del juicio final. Balin no miró hacia sus lados, se concentró en el camino que los llevaría a la salida.

Entonces, la negrura de los rincones comenzó a generar cientos y cientos de orcos, como una ola en medio de un océano picado por la tormenta. Así fue que Óin dio el primer hachazo, salvándole la vida a Balin por un cabello.

—¡Sabía que me acompañarías!— exclamó su primo, regocijándose, antes de comenzar la batalla.

La masacre comenzó. Los orcos más fuertes saltaban sus cuerpos y se abalanzaban de un salto sobre los débiles enanos, quienes estaban en ese deplorable estado por la falta de comida y escasez de agua. Los hachazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para matar. Entonces, la compañía comenzó a decaer.

Óin dio un giro mortal, matando a varios enemigos de un sólo golpe. Al mirar atrás, vio cómo los voraces orcos aceleraban el paso, devorándose las sobras de los enanos que habían caído. La sombra se cernía sobre los pocos que aún quedaban en pie. Era inútil luchar.

—¡No lo lograremos!— exclamó Óin, sintiendo la falta de aire.

—¡Corran hacia las puertas!— ordenó Balin.

El avance se volvió más rápido, cuando comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de los enanos, quienes eran tacleados por los orcos o golpeados por flechas arrojadas al vacío.

La puerta se dibujó frente a ellos. Balin gritó "Mellon", y los enanos impactaron contra la piedra, abriéndola completamente.

Al fin, el aire fresco. La luz diurna. El lago Espejo.

Los enanos se hicieron a un lado, provocando que la mayor parte de los orcos se hundiera en el agua negra. El resto huyeron a los gritos agudos, encimándose entre ellos, como si el veneno de la luz solar los fuese a destruir.

Balin dio un grito de felicidad. Muchos comenzaron a reír y abrazarse, incluso Óin sonreía, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sólo deseaba que Ori estuviese allí. Su hermano Glóin estaría orgulloso.

Oín reía, cuando fue a abrazar a su primo. —Lo logramos— le susurró en el oído.— Al fin lo logramos…

Todo pasó rápido, sus ojos pudieron haber estado cerrados todo el tiempo.

El enano empujó a su primo a un lado, casi hasta la entrada de las Minas. Un grito ensordecedor se fue con el viento negro. De un hachazo, Óin le cortó un tentáculo al Guardián del Agua.

—¡Corran!— gritó, pero los enanos estaban anonadados. Ninguno se movió; el terror había helado su sangre, al ver cómo una criatura cien veces más grande que ellos surgía del agua.

Varios fueron arrastrados. Muchos aún giraban entre sus tentáculos en el aire. Óin corrió hasta Balin para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo empujó dentro de las Minas y cerró las compuertas. Lo último que vio fue a su primo, junto con tres enanos más, y en el horizonte, una oleada negra que comenzaba a avanzar sobre ellos.

Una viscosidad lo tomó del tobillo y lo elevó por el aire, obligándolo a arrojar su hacha. En el cielo, sus ojos lograron ver el sol, cuando fue obstruido por las nubes negras y tormentosas.

Miró hacia abajo, la boca del Guardián estaba abierta justo debajo de él. Entonces, su tobillo se soltó.

Caída libre.

* * *

><p>En la Cámara de Mazarbul, un enano ingresó, arrastrando el cuerpo cubierto de sangre oscura y sin vida de Balin. Anunciaron la muerte de Óin y el resto de los enanos.<p>

Los tambores avanzaban, la tumba fue cerrada y el epitafio, tallado. El sonido rítmico estaba tocando la puerta.

Ori se escondió a un lado de la tumba, con el agua salada de la desgracia tapando su vista. La puerta comenzó a rechinar de golpes mientras él escribía, deseando que ese mismo fuera Óin, deseando entrar para sacarlos a todos de esa locura.

Sus manos dieron vida a palabras trágicas.

_...El Guardián del Agua se llevó a Óin. No podemos salir. El fin se acerca. Escucho tambores, tambores en los abismos. Están acercándose..._

De pronto, las puertas cedieron.

Un orco lo visualizó desde la otra esquina y corrió hacia él.

La tinta resbaló de sus manos.


End file.
